This invention relates to an improved container. This invention will be shown and described as a container for holding, shipping and storing ice cream, however other products may be used with this invention.
Products, such as ice cream, are typically packed, shipped, and stored in cardboard containers. One problem with these containers is that they are not structurally sound. Ice cream must fill the entire container in order to give the cardboard container structural strength for stacking multiple layers of the ice cream containers.
Another problem with this type of container is that as the ice cream thaws and becomes more liquefied the container begins to soften and can fall apart. Thus, a more structurally sound ice cream container is desirable.
Another problem with traditional ice cream containers is that, as mentioned above, they are traditionally filled clear to the rim with ice cream, and then a lid is placed on top of the ice cream container. When shipments of ice cream in this type of container are shipped over high elevation areas, the air and ice cream in the containers begins to expand as they reach higher elevations. Thus, the lids tend to be either deformed, or pushed completely up off of the top of the container. As a result, ice cream containers may be opened and the contents not fit for consumption. Therefore, a container which accommodates for this problem of shipping ice cream or other frozen products over high elevation areas is desirable.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary feature of advantage of the current invention to provide an improved container.
Another feature or advantage of the current invention is a container which is tamper resistant.
Another feature or advantage of the current invention is a container which indicates once the container has been opened after being factory sealed.
Another feature or advantage of the current invention is a container which structurally supports itself and is stackable.
Another feature or advantage of the current invention is a container which is useable for medium to low temperature applications.
Another feature of advantage of the current invention is a provision of a container which is efficient in operation, durable in use, and economical to manufacture.
A further feature or advantage of the current invention is a method of filling ice cream in a container to reduce overflow of ice cream when being shipped over high altitudes or low atmospheric pressures.
These and other features and advantages of the current invention will become apparent according to the claims and specification that follow.